


The Orchard

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Tree Bros, adfskjdfh, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tree Bros + Boyf Riends/





	The Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on my tumblr!

Jeremy closed the door of Michael’s 1999 PT Cruiser, “Hey.”

He smiled as Michael turned the key, leaning over the stick shift to give him a peck on the cheek. “Where are we going?”

Michael grinned, “I found this awesome spot, you’ll see.”

Jeremy smiled over at him, turning on the stereo. Catch A Fire, Michael’s favorite Bob Marley album, was in, and they listened quietly together as Michael backed out of the school parking lot.

“I’m excited for you to see it.” Michael admitted as they passed by the McDonald’s, heading out of town. “Brooke brought Cloe there once for a date and she says it was beautiful.”

Jeremy smiled, after all of the events of last year, he was glad to be able to be…Happy. Yeah. Jeremy realized that he was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. He reached over for Michael’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they continued down the road. They drove through a suburb, joking about the pastel houses and white picket fences, but Jeremy thought quietly to himself that he might want that someday. With Michael. Maybe.

He smiled at the thought, but the anxiety of attatchment snuck up into his chest. He ignored it, favoring a glance at Michael’s smiling face as he took a left, driving into the farmlands of New Jersey.

“Are we going to a…” Jeremy giggled, “Are you taking me to a farm, Michael?”

“No. Well….No. Not a farm.”

Jeremy laughed, “…Okay. I guess.”

Michael frowned. “I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it too.” Jeremy smiled encouragingly.

~~~

Connor looked around, the Orchard had been closed for years, which was a bummer, but it also meant it was empty. He glanced over at Evan, who was standing next to a tall oak tree at the edge of what used to be a wheat field.

“Connor I uh-” Evan chuckled, scratching his head. “Thank you for…Taking me here.”

Connor smiled, “Yeah, it’s no problem.” He looked out at the field, taking it in. He sat down in the shade of the oak, taking Evan’s hand and tugging him to sit beside him. “This was one of my favorite spots to come growing up.”

Evan glanced around, “It’s really…It’s really nice.” He said. Connor smiled at the honesty in his voice.

Evan leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder, and they sat, quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” Connor said, eventually.

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Evan asked, sitting up but scooting closer to him.

“I don’t know…I- I feel like I’m going to…Hurt you? Maybe?”

Evan was quiet for a moment, looking into Connor’s eyes, he was about to reply when he stood up suddenly. “Who are they?”

Two figures were standing at the edge of the field, holding hands and looking up at the sun. 

“I don’t know.”

“I thought no one else-”

“They must, let’s go say hi.”

“I don’t…Want to…” Evan shook his head. 

Connor’s expression softened, standing up to hold Evan’s hand and pull him into a kiss, “It will be fine.” Connor smiled, “They look like teenagers.”

~~~

Jeremy grinned. “It’s beautiful.”

“I know!” He pointed down the hill at the forest. “That’s where Brooke and Cloe went, but I think we should go up the- there’s other people here, shit.”

“What?” Jeremy turned to look up the hill, two silhouettes could be made out against the bright sky. “They look like….”

“They’re kissing, oh my god.” Michael laughed. “They’re here for the exact same reason as us-”

“You didn’t tell me that was your reasoning.” Jeremy elbowed Michael lightly, 

“Whatever, let’s go say hi.” Michael looked at him, “C’mon…. They look friendly.”

Jeremy groaned. “Fine.”

Michael grinned as they walked up the hill, the two boys were approaching them as well. 

When they finally met in the middle, there was an awkward exchange of hellos.

“Connor.” The shorter boy identified himself, “And this is Evan. We’re just here to admire the trees.”

“Little bit more than that.” Michael winked. “I’m Michael.”

“Jeremy.” Jeremy smiled politely, “Do you guys go to school around here?”

“Yeah! Up in Willow Brooke, actually.” Evan spoke up for the first time. “We um…Connor really likes it here.”

“We do too.” Michael smiled softly, looking at Jeremy and then back at the group.

“Oh you guys are in love.” Connor chuckled, smiling at them. “Hey I um…” He swallowed awkwardly, “I know a nice ice cream place up the road…If you guys all wanna…Go.”

Jeremy grinned, looking at Michael pleadingly. “Ice cream, Michael.”

Michael smiled, “Ice cream it is, then.”


End file.
